ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warehouse
Template change There is a problem with the template and i don't know how to deal with it because i am just a begginer in wiki .... it is supose to be a 3000wood and 1500lux bonus from the town hall in the new version but the template keeps showing 1000wood and 500lux addition for every level .... someone who knows the deal around here shoud modify it :D : From what I know, the template cannot be changed because the old warehouse article uses that template. I'm thinking a new template needs to be created. I'm sure someone will get to it. I would change it but my skills are not that advanced :) --([[User:Hemitheos |''Hemitheos]] | | Talk) 19:27, 14 December 2008-- I changed the old template. But with the possibility to build more then one warehouse, this page should be reworked. --Tezexlo 15:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #16869 The following message was left by 'Anonymous' via on 2008-12-30 07:27:02 UTC please can you double check the numbers for level 22 warehouses are above - it appears there _may_ have been a typo or miscalculation while working out luxury goods storage - thanks Suggestion: add values for fully expanded Carpenter / Architect / etc This applies to all buildings, not just the warehouse. It would be really nice to see the reduced materials required with a fully expanded Resource Reducer - usually Carpenter and Architect, but also the Optician for the Academy, and all of them for the Palace and Governor's Residence. Does anyone know if the costs of the warehouse isn't wrong? I mean, it's a lot of wood you need and the time isn't added. Is it reliable? how do you calculate these costs? : Adding the resource reducer would be impractical. You would have to list all of the levels for 2 reducers for every level. that would make the template long way at just about 1000 lines. 23:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Lvl 32 buildings Isn't it true that buildings can only go to lvl 32? If so should we get rid of stats on the warehouse for 33+? ---- It is confirmed on ikariam.com server, warehouse is maxed at level 40. I have reached that level myself. But I have no idea on other servers. If different servers has different maximum level then we probably should give some additional note. Cassiopeia 08:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Redundant The article states the facts about the coloring of letters twice. Someone delete one of them (additional notes and description) 23:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Patch 0.3.4 Change Post 0.3.4, the amount of resources protected for inactives are 15 + 80 per level instead of 100 + 80 per level. Seems like instead of adding in the 100 constant, they're just multiplying total storage capacity by 1%. I don't know yet how much is protected by actives, since I don't pillage them, but I would guess it's 90 + 480 per level. Bedevere13 00:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Your town protects 100 of everything (even if you have no warehouse) and the Warehouses add 480 per level in addition to the 100 from the town so yes the protected amounts are only on the Warehouse storage. -- 01:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :: For inactives, the total protected is just the total storage capacity * 1% (for the 4 highest warehouses, at least). These two facts I've confirmed in game for 0.3.4 on the .com server. :: Since this page is saying that if you're inactive, warehouses give you no protection, which is clearly wrong, I'm going to fix that. Edit: Just confirmed that the info for active players here is correct. Bedevere13 07:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bedevere13, thanks for clearing this out! I have now added an extra column to Template:Safe, so that it shows protection information for both active and inactive players. Hope you like this way to present the protection information :) Ifaigios 13:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- I hope you do not mind that I re-combined the '''SAFE' columns back into 1 column again - because there was so much air space above and below the text in each column and the duel-column format made the table wider than needed (in my oppinion). -- 17:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind, I think it is much better now than my solution! (as you have noticed, the table became too wide, thanks for fixing this) Ifaigios 20:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC)